Molt
Info = *Saryn sheds her skin, removing all existing Status Effects and leaving behind a decoy that draws enemy fire. With 400 Shields and 150 / 300 / 400 / 500 Health, the decoy will last for a maximum of 7 / 12 / 16 / 20 seconds. The decoy will explode if it loses all of its hitpoints, inflicting 120 / 150 / 175 / 200 damage with a 100% status chance to enemies within a radius of 5 / 6 / 7 / 10 meters. **Decoy health and explosion damage are affected by Power Strength. The explosion damage diminishes with distance and does not bypass obstacles in the environment. **The Toxin DoT inflicts 50% of the initial damage per tick. For Toxin procs, the damage ticks 9 times over 8 seconds. **Should the explosion hit an enemy's head, the Toxin DoT will inflict 100% of the initial damage per tick for the same duration. **Deploying a decoy while one is already active will cause the previous decoy to explode. **Should Molt survive its full duration and disperse, two instances of damage are inflicted. **Decoy duration is affected by Power Duration. **Explosion radius is affected by Power Range. *The decoy is placed at Saryn's current position, mirroring her pose and elevation. *Will slowly vaporize and dissipate for its duration, eventually exploding once it nearly vanishes. *The decoy's shields regenerate over time. *Cannot be knocked down or moved and acts as a physical object, unlike Loki's Decoy. *Can be cast in all states (except while upside down in a flip jump or while dodging) and can be reused instantly. *Has no cast time or animation. *Conclave rating: 5'''. |-|Tips & Tricks = *Using during a well timed jump can result it being low enough for enemies to target, such as Infested or Melee units, but be more protected from most melee attacks. (Ancients will still be able to reach, as well as the knockback damage from Leapers). *Place Molt in locations which can protect it from enemy attacks to maximize it's survival. *If Molt is closer to the enemy than you are, enemies will (normally) focus on Molt rather than yourself. applies to the caster as well as other players(except Nyx in Absorb or Rhino in Iron Skin). *It can be used as protection from enemy fire, when you revive an downed teammate. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases the duration to '''51.4 seconds. **Reduces explosion radius to 3.4 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 8''' seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases explosion radius to '''23.5 meters. **Decreases the decoy's health to 200 and explosion damage to 80. *Maximized Power Strength increases the decoy's health to 1145 and explosion damage to 458. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. |-|Bugs = *When knocked back by an Ancient, the physical target of the decoy will move, but the model remains in place. This can be seen while having Enemy Sense and Enemy Radar equipped while seeing the decoy (as a friendly blip) against a group of infested. See also * Saryn de:Häutung ru:Линька Category:Warframe Mods Category:Mods Category:Saryn Category:Uncommon Mods Category:Mechanics Category:Update 7 Category:Warframe Abilities